As computing devices, such as cell phones and tablets, become more complex, network service providers may desire to provide different types of information to users. For example, when users call a network support center to report a problem with the network (e.g., by dialing “611” in North America), a network service provider may desire to inform the users that an application is available for download to help the users troubleshoot problems. Similarly, the network service provider may desire to provide other types of information to users.